This invention relates to a portable platform of the pallet type.
Well known are the problems connected with load handling and transporting by means of pallet-type platforms, as known are the problems connected with the use and storage of such platforms, as well as to the recovery of the materials utilized in the construction of such pallets.
During the last few years, pallets have been made available which are formed from cardboard and utilized in particular for transporting a variety of objects, such as house appliances and sets, such pallets being adapted to form a unitary assembly with the goods loaded thereon.
The acceptance of this kind of pallets has been further increased by that the pallets can be easily stored, by virtue of their small thickness dimension and weight, and in a majority of cases recovered because inclusive of no metal parts.
While the requisites imposed on such pallet design and construction are quite substantial, not few drawbacks have emerged in the course of their practical application.
First of all, that of including ground engaging legs which are shaped like a double "W", that is of having a bearing surface which is limited to a single line.
This feature results after a short time in the yielding of the cardboard fibers at the foot area which encourages the absorption of moisture and weakens the foot itself under the applied load.
Another problem encountered is that of a low resistance to side thrust stresses, which may put the feet out of use, with consequent instability of the load supported by the pallet.